1. Field
Embodiments relate to a moveable display portion of a computing device.
2. Related Art
Many known computing devices can have several mechanisms through which a user may interact with (e.g., trigger) one or more functions of the computing device. For example, user input devices such as keyboards, mouse devices, touch screen displays and/or so forth, through which a user may interact with computing devices to perform one or more computing functions, can be connected with and/or integrated into the computing devices.